


Why kill millions when one is enough?

by Adalines_fifth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fights, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalines_fifth/pseuds/Adalines_fifth
Summary: Lena decides to create chaos by making everyone believe that she will cause disaster in different areas in National City.OrLena tricks Kara and the DEO that there's an inevitable threat when in reality the only threat Lena's poses is to herself. She's all pain.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 290





	Why kill millions when one is enough?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a few chapters, I might take some time posting since I am a huge procrastinator. Ideas and feedback are welcomed.

There was DEO squads going all over the city after a word got out that Lena had a arranged a catastrophic events to unfold all over the city. These events threatened millions of lives.

Kara was currently trying to locate Lena, before anyone else could. Every justice departments and the large public that hated the Luthor were dying to dig their teeth into Lena. Kara could let them treat like a criminal. Like her brother.

Kara landed on a base just a couple of hours away from National city. She walked in wary of whatever Lena might have planned for her. She knew Lena was brilliant and whatever plan she had come up with the green eyed woman would make sure to be 20 steps ahead of her.

She had walked in the facility using her X-ray vision to try and look for any surprises. She was starting to think that the maybe the Luthor expected her to expect some traps. Kara began to see deeper into the facility till she located who she was looking for.

It felt like someone had dropped a stone in her stomach when she saw the woman sitting in and office drinking while watching all the chaos erupting in National City through security cameras. The woman didn’t look like she’s was executing some evil dark plan, she looked tired.

Kara used her super speed to reach the Luthor in a split second. Some force beyond her made her stop, she stood in front of the door with her hand hovering around the door knob. She couldn’t help but feel the ache in her heart knowing how the woman inside there, that she loved with every cell in her body was the same woman that was threatening to kill millions. After she steps in that room and confronts the Luthor they will forever be enemies’. She’d have to bring the Luthor to justice like her cousin once did with her brother.

Kara stormed in.

-7 minutes before

Lena sat in her chair watching as the DEO stationed in front of all the locations she threatened, she knew they were understaffed, they were spread thin. Too thin, they could never stop the disasters from happening.

She watched all those faces on the news contorted with fear, anger, desperation and defeat. Her vision blurred at the edges, she decided to take a drink to numb out whatever was happening.

Lena sat there in eerie silence, she knew what was about to happen. This was the calm before the storm. Every one of her senses were heightened as she felt the hero was standing at the door. She knew the hero was struggling with her internal turmoil, so she waited.  
Once she heard the swing open she knew it was time to show her, show her what a real Luthor is.

_Now

Kara stood at the door, any plans she had manage to think of went flying out the door when she walked inside. The green eyed woman turned around in her chair and looked straight at the hero.

“Are you here to take me in or kill me?” asked Lena her voice like stone, but genuine.

Kara stood there, silent. She looked as if she was struggling to push the words out of her throat. Lena could see the knot that held back the woman’s words, she saw how the hero tried to swallow it down. Lena couldn’t help but the cruel thought that she was happy that even Supers had to struggle with a knot in their throat.

They stared at each other for a while, Lena didn’t give away anything as she looked at Kara. Her sitting position had the super looking down at her, but she was sure the Super felt really small as she looked down at her metaphorically.

“Lena…Please. Stop this...Please.” said the Super through tears and sobs. Lena couldn’t help the anger rising inside her, she couldn’t believe that the Super continued to sell these fake crocodile tears and pleads.

“is that all you’ve got to say?” asked Lena with the harshness of the coldest winter’s. Kara’s lips wobbled as she thought of anything that could end this. She couldn’t think of anything, but pleading.

“Lena, please. I’m not asking you to forgive me, but for Rao's sake don’t punish these people for my actions! I hurt you, they didn’t have to do with any of that.” Said Kara through tears and shouts as she tried to get through the woman. She dropped down her knees in her last attempt.

“So, please spare them-” said Kara as she pulled a small container from her pocket offering it to Lena. “Take my life, I’m the one who's responsible and I’ve always wanted your happiness. If this will make you happy Lena, do it. Please do it.” Said Kara as Lena’s approached her. Kara pulled Lena closer to her as she sat on her knees. 

The dark haired woman watched as the Super pulled out a green Glowing dagger from the container, those green sickly glowing veins began to appear all over Kara’s skin. Kara then wrapped Lena’s hand around the dagger and brought it with her super speed to her neck. Lena gasped imperceptibly as she saw the dagger slice a bit of the Super’s skin, she watched the crimson spill in a small stream down her neck and into her suit.

“Maybe your life is enough of a bargain…” said Lena as if she was weighing her options. Lena then felt a wave of nausea and dizziness come over her, but she pushed through it. She regained her composure, Kara noticed how Lena changed momentarily. Lena looked at the Kryptonian with so much hurt in her eyes that Kara's eyes teared up , Lena dropped the dagger and walked up next to her chair, she was going to speak, but stopped as her vision became blurry and doubled.

She lost her balance and began to fall, but Kara caught her before she could even touch the ground.

“Lena!, What’s happening?!” asked Kara with panic and worry lacing her voice. She gently pated Lena’s face trying to make her gain some consciousness. The Luthor’s eyes seemed erratic and lost. Kara quickly checked Lena’s vitals, they seemed to be degrading by the minute.

“I was never going to hurt the city, I’m heartbroken; not a monster…I didn’t know how to get back at you, but killing thousands wasn’t the way, but scaring you was.” Said Lena softly through a delirious state, she seemed very faint.

“You made me realize Kara Danvers, that there’s not a godamn person in the world that loves me. I can’t take it, so I decided to end it.” Said Lena with a chilly tone. Her eye’s began to flutter shut. The last thing she saw was Kara yelling at her as darkness clouded her vision.


End file.
